The present invention relates to a dispensing device for dispensing liquids, particularly for the spray dispensing of liquids, which has a manually actuatable liquid dispensing device.
Such a dispensing device with which, for instance, hair lacquer can be applied is known from the cosmetic industry. For the application of the hair lacquer it is necessary to depress an actuating handle of the liquid dispensing device, as a result of which the hair lacquer is drawn in via a dispensing tube which dips into the hair lacquer and is then discharged out of a spray nozzle. Such an arrangement has the disadvantage that the hair lacquer is dispensed only upon the depressing of the actuating handle so that the spray jet is interrupted upon the return movement of the actuating handle. Thus it is not possible to obtain a continuous spray jet. A continuous spray would, however, be advantageous for uniform application of the hair lacquer. Dispensing devices with continuous dispensing of liquid could be used to advantage also in fields other than cosmetics.
Devices which permit the continuous dispensing of liquids are known in the form of spray cans which are filled with a propellant gas. These devices, depending on the propellant gas employed, however, are detrimental to the environment, and create a risk of explosion because of their pressurized contents.